Wonder Why
by onikami
Summary: NarutoTen starts well Naruto is still in the acadamy and Genma trys and help him
1. Chapter 1

Wonder Why 

**This story will still be a Tenten/Naruto but yea it will also be a I hate Sakura one because I do hate her but it wont be bluntly obvious. Also it will start a little early so yea have fun reading. I may still have the poems though.**

**Chapter 1**

"IRUKA HE'S A DEMON NOTHING MORE" yelled a Jounin with a Senbon in his mouth "look Genma I wont argue with you anymore, we've been friends for a good five years now please take my word for it watch him for one day and you will change your mind I grantee it" pleaded Iruka "fine one day no more no less if I do not change my mind you pay for the next meal" said Genma as he threw some money down onto the Ramon counter and left.

"You think he'll change" asked Ichiraku "I hope so Ichiraku…I hope so" said Iruka as he placed some money onto the counter and left "as do I Iruka-san he could use more people to care for him…kami Yondaime why give such a young kid such a big burden?" asked Ichiraku as he looked up.

**With Genma**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this' _thought Genma as he saw a nine year old Naruto leave the academy.

**With Naruto **

'_please don't let them see me today please don't" _Naruto kept repeating this in his head as he walked past a group of boys seven total from the academy except these boys were two years ahead of him. "Hey it's the brat" said one boy as the rest looked they smirked as they saw him walk by. "HEY LOSER" yelled one boy but Naruto kept on walking "HEY WE ONLY WANT TO TALK" yelled another boy as they caught up with him.

"You know it's rude to ignore one who is speaking to you" said one boy as he blocked off Naruto's path. "So-sorry I'm in a hurry" stuttered Naruto as he tried to walk past the boy only to be punched in the stomach as he walked by and pushed into another one of the boys who laughed and held Naruto so that he couldn't move.

"Now lets have some fun" laughed one boy as he punched Naruto in the face "LET ME GO" Naruto cried out only for it to fall on deaf ears as another punch went to his gut. "LET ME GO OR ELSE" yelled Naruto as he started to struggle. "Hmm don't bother you wont get lose" said another boy who went to punch Naruto in the face only to hit the person who was holding Naruto because Naruto moved his head just enough for the punch to miss. The boy who was holding Naruto got knocked out cold and let go of Naruto. Since the boys were surprised Naruto was able to punch one before the rest started to gang up on him.

**Ten minutes later**

Naruto lay on the ground watching the boys as they walked away "I hate them" whispered Naruto as he pushed himself up only to fall back down, but he kept on trying and eventually got up after about five minutes. "Well better get to training" said Naruto as if nothing happened and started to walk (more of limp) to the forest.

**With Genma**

'_Now where is he going' _he thought as he jumped from building to building following Naruto.

**With the third**

The third sat there looking into his glass ball to see Genma following Naruto _'Hmm best go see what he is up to' _thought Sarutobi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**With Naruto**

"Ok time to train" said Naruto as he started to take out some kunai and shuriken and throw them at an already made target on a tree. One after another he threw the ninja weapon only for them to either miss the target completely of bounce off the target do to not enough force pushed into the throw. "ARRRGGHHH why can't I do it like the others…I guess that's enough target practice, lets try bushin no jutsu and Kawarimi no jutsu" Naruto said the last part more cheerfully and then started to do some seals and yelled "Bushin no jutsu" there was a puff of smoke and when that smoke cleared there were two dead looking bushins "not again" after the clones disappeared Naruto did some more seals "Kawarimi no jutsu" shouted Naruto there was another puff of smoke and after that smoke cleared Naruto stood where he was a minute ago "why can't I do these stupid jutsu's" cried Naruto as he tried again and again to get them right.

**With Genma**

"Why does he try this hard and not give up" asked Genma to himself "you know the Yondaime once said that 'a good ninja knows when to give up, but a great ninja know to never give up'" said Sarutobi as he appeared next to Genma. "Yea…I guess you're right but he will never get those Jutsu's with that kind of chakra control Hokage-sama" said Genma "then why do you not teach him" asked the Third "because he's" Genma was cut off by Sarutobi "a demon, right…(sigh) let me ask you is he not like you?" Asked Sarutobi as he lit his favorite pipe "how is he like me" "Naruto has no parents like you, the village thinks that Naruto will amount to nothing later on in life like they thought of you just because you two had nobody to teach you. Naruto wears a mask that hides all his pain until he gets home that is when he cry's when no one can see him, correct me if I'm wring but did you not do the same?" stated Sarutobi "really hmm I might give him more then one chance but I still wont change my mind just yet." "That is all I ask is to give the boy a chance" and with that Sarutobi disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

**With Naruto**

"Why can't I do this right" yelled Naruto as he fell to the ground from exhaustion "its not that you can't do it it's that you have to much chakra to do it" said Genma as he leapt from a nearby tree. "What do you mean, how can you have to much chakra to do something" asked Naruto as he turned over so that he was laying on his back staring at Genma "well you see your chakra control is bad and that putting it lightly to be able to do the bushin jutsu you will need the control that will rival Hyuuga Hiashi, to make this easier think about a bucket of sand and then you need to think of trying to grab one grain of sand though not impossible it is very hard to do. That is how your chakra works now I can teach you a bushin technique that you can do easier as for the kawarimi no jutsu well we'll need to work on your control itself for that" said Genma as he offered his hand to Naruto to pick him up. "But that is for tomorrow meet me here after school so we may begin"_ 'Kami I hope I'm making the right chose' _thought Genma as he helped Naruto up "lets get you home" and with that they walked off

**End**

**Now tell me what you think whether a flame or a compliment just to say hi it doesn't matter. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Wonder Why 

**Ok I thank everyone who reviewed. And to Master of Anime I thank you I was thinking of trying it that way I just didn't know how it would work so I will try this chapter and same to you unlovedepacifist also where I live proper English is _dat and what it is_ so at least I'm not typing like that, on with the story. XD**

**Chapter 2**

It was five minutes till school was out and Naruto couldn't be happier and to the annoyance of his other class mates that meant that he was louder then usual and that is deafening loud. Even Iruka's boring lecture couldn't get Naruto to calm down, and all of this because one man offered Naruto help and that's not all he also offered Naruto to teach him some new jutsu's and we all know how Naruto is with new Jutsu's.

"Ok class that is all for today, I want you all to practice bushin and Kawarimi no jutsu because were going to review them at the end of the week, you are dismissed." After the last words left Iruka's mouth it sounded like a herd of elephant's were charging as the students left the class room.

Naruto was the first one out of the classroom and was crossing the same group of boys as yesterday but did not notice it till one boy tripped him. _'Kami not again' _thought Naruto as he pushed himself up only for one boy to step on his head and make Naruto fall again face first in the dirt.

"Well because of you fighting back yesterday we will beat you more then usual today also you get a taste of my clan jutsu" said the same boy who stepped on Naruto's head. He gave the others a signal and they started to back off as he started to fly though hand seals and ended on the tiger deal as he yelled "Katon- Goukakyuu not jutsu (fire element-grand fireball)" and took a deep breath jumped up and blew through the tiger seal.

'_No I don't want to die' _thought Naruto as he looked and everything seemed to move in slow motion as o person jumped in front of him.

"Doton- Doroku Gaeshi (earth release- earth shore return)" whispered the man just loud enough for Naruto to hear. The man then slammed his hands to the ground and a chunk of the ground rose to form a wall and block the flames.

As the flames died the man dispelled the Ninjutsu and the stone wall then fell back to were it came from. "Who are you to ruin our fun do you know that I am an Uchiha" said the boy who cast the fire jutsu.

"Hm yea and I'm the heir of the Uchiha" said the man as he looked at the boys now that Naruto was out of his daze he saw the man or boy was dressed in an ANBU uniform and had a pony tail he looked to be no older then fifteen or sixteen.

"I-Itachi-sama I didn't realize it was you" stuttered the Uchiha boy as he bowed to Itachi "hey you idiots bow he's the heir to the Uchiha" said the bowing boy and the others quickly followed.

"You do know that all of you have broken one of the highest laws in Konnoha right" said Itachi with no emotion in his voice as if he was nothing more then a doll.

"We're sorry Itachi-sama" cried one boy.

"Sorry won't cut it the punishment for breaking this certain law is death" said Itachi as he drew his katana and stabbed the Uchiha boy in the back through the heart. As soon as the boy fell dead the others quickly got up and tried to run only to be slaughtered as well.

Naruto was more scared then anything as he saw the boy's fall one by one to Itachi's blade. Blood soaked the ground and Naruto felt the sudden urge to taste it and so he started to slowly walk over to the blood only for a strong arm to wrap around him.

"No Naruto don't let it take control" said the man holding Naruto. Naruto turned around to see the man who offered him help yesterday.

"I was on my way to train but then" Naruto was quickly trying to tell the man his excuse for not going to the training spot in fear that the man wouldn't train him.

"Don't worry about that I understand, but you're lucky that you had Itachi-san as a bodyguard any body else would have let you die" said the man as he let go of Naruto "oh and by the way my name is Genma and I will be your personal trainer from now on" said Genma as he smirked at Naruto "Now lets go to the training ground." Said Genma as he started to walk away.

Naruto looked at the dead body's again and felt the thirst for blood return but quickly fought it and caught up to Genma "hey um Genma."

"That will be Genma-sensei to you from now on and what" said Genma as he looked at Naruto.

"Well um well what did you mean by bodyguard also that Itachi guy said something about a broken law what was the law." Asked Naruto now curious.

Genma didn't know that he screwed up that bad _'MAN WHAT AM I GOING TO DO AHHH' _thought Genma as he started to panic "well you see um with how many times you have been attacked the Hokage thought that you needed a body guard, and well you noticed how a lot of people hate you" asked Genma and looked at Naruto to see him nod sadly. "Well some higher up's don't like you as well and will try and hurt you that is why Itachi-san was near you to be your body guard as instructed by the Hokage…yea that's it" said Genma proud that he thought it up.

"Ok I get that now Genma-sensei but what about the law and another thing. Back there you told me to not let it control me what is _it_" asked Naruto.

"Well…Oh look here we are now about that new bushin" said Genma trying to dodge another bullet.

"But Genma-sensei I wanted to know" whined Naruto.

"Well no point on dwelling on the past now the technique you will be learning is called Tsuchi Bushin no jutsu (Earth clone technique) it is a more advanced clone that is real to the touch but with one hit it is destroyed unless you put more chakra into it. The only thing that can tell the difference between the user and the Tsuchi bushin is the Byakugan." Said Genma acting like he didn't hear Naruto "now here are the seals (use your imagination)" Genma then did the seals and a clone came out of nowhere no puff of smoke nothing "Ok now you try" and with that Genma dispelled his clone which then turned to mud and sat down.

Naruto tried the seals and messed up and got a deformed clone and quickly dispelled it back to mud _'this might take awhile'_ thought Naruto as he tried again only to get the same result.

**1 hour later**

Naruto has just gotten the Tsuchi Bushin no Jutsu down and was tired beyond belief. Genma stood up and started to clap "great going Naruto that has to be in record time. Now that you have the Bushin down take five then it's on to target practice" said Genma as he pulled out a flask with some water in it. "Drink up you'll need it" said Genma as he handed Naruto the flask and then sat back down.

"Thanks" said Naruto as he chugged down the water and sat down to catch his breath. "Um Genma-"

"Genma-sensei" corrected Genma.

"Genma-sensei…I have a question" said Naruto as he got up.

"Yea" said Genma praying that it wasn't about earlier.\

"Why" asked Naruto confusing Genma.

"Why what" Genma asked.

"Why do you help me and not hate me like the rest" asked Naruto.

"Well…there are more then one reasons why I don't hate you…anymore" said Genma sadly at the last part.

"What are the reasons that you don't hate me anymore" asked Naruto sadly knowing that Genma use to hate him.

"Well I want to help you because Iruka, a good friend of mine, he asked me to know you and to try and help you…well I watched you for a whole day and was still a bit hesitant one wanting to help you. Then the Hokage came to me and helped this blind man see" said Genma sadly.

"How did he help you" asked an even more curious Naruto.

"Well he showed me that you and I are a lot alike. You see you and I we're both orphans I never had a family and I was always made fun of or beaten up because no one would protect me and they knew it. But I didn't care in the end I passed them with no one to help me, and I don't want to see another kid go through that even though knowing you can do things by yourself gets you a lot of respect, and makes you proud of yourself, it's a sad and lonely path that is why I wish to help you all the way. Also I can see through that mask you wear to cover the pain of being alone of having no one there to catch when you fall or stop you from falling in the first place. Now I'm here and I will always be here for you no madder what I may not be the best Jounin but I can teach you what I know and keep you from making the same mistakes as I did." Said Genma with his head down "I swear that to you as my Nindo to never see another grow up as I have." Said Genma proudly before looking at Naruto to see he had tears in his eyes "that is if you allow me to help you Naruto" asked Genma.

"Yes I will gladly accept your help" Answered Naruto happily as he wiped the tears away.

"Now I believe we have target practice to do" said Genma as he walked over to Naruto.

**Finally I would have some out with this sooner but I have been kind of busy I hope you all liked it and now I will like you to vote if you want the same Sauske/Naruto/Sakura or something different if so tell me and I will pick the best idea. Also to The PhantomHokage I will check out your story. Also the next chapter to Pain and Destruction are in the works. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I will like to say some thing to Demonkid16 I'm sorry but no I really dislike a super powerful Naruto that can defeat everyone in a matter of seconds if anyone here expects Naruto have god like power in this fic then its not the fic for you because it gets really boring really fast. XD **

**Chapter 3**

**One Year Later**

In one years time Naruto mastered both Chakra control exercises it took about a week for tree walking and it took about two weeks for water walking. Naruto's chakra control is now at least mid chunin level andsadly Genma said it probably will not get any better but because of Narutos large Chakra reserves it would be hard to notice that his chakra control sucked.

Narutos accuracy with kunais and shuriken are at normal ninja level. Naruto's Genjutsu for a better word suck's and it doesn't help that Naruto finds no interest in it. Genma tried to get Naruto to learn a few but Naruto would quickly lose interest so Genma just gave up with Naruto on Genjutsu.

Naruto's Taijutsu is better then others mainly because Genma taught Naruto his Taijutsu style that he made himself. Genma's style is a style that mainly requires you to be agile, move around your opponents attacks then quickly strike their opening, and it also need's you to be faster then your opponent and read their moves hence why Naruto wear's 25 pounds on each leg and 10 pounds on each arm. Though Naruto isn't perfect in this style Genma thinks it will be about a year maybe a half a year for him to be great in the style.

Now Naruto's Ninjutsu is at least mid Jounin just because Naruto can easily learn them Naruto's number of Ninjutsu's known can challenge how much a high Jounin knows (but it not even close to how much Kakashi knows). In Naruto's own right he is a genius he can learn any Ninjutsu in a short amount of time and he may not be able to think to far ahead but he can come up with great strategies when he is in a pinch.

In this one year though a great clan was destroyed. The Uchihas were brought down by one of their own members named Uchiha Itachi who only left his little brother Sasuke alive. Sasuke says Itachi did it to test himself but Genma doesn't trust the boys words mainly because Genma has met Sasuke's father and knows that he is a tyrant and along with many other Uchiha's kept pushing Itachi maybe Itachi finally broke and pushed back, but now no one will know.

**Now back with the main characters**

We find the young blonde sparing with Genma "so how do you feel about this being you're last year at the academy" asked Genma as he grabbed Naruto's fist and flipped him.

"Exited how else should I feel" said Naruto as he spun on the ground and tripped Genma.

"I don't know maybe scared" said Genma as he landed on his hands and flipped himself back up.

"Scared why should I Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage be scared of the Genin Exam" laughed Naruto as he flipped himself up as well and went back into his stance.

"Because you like to play idiot and keep low grades" answered Genma as he spat his Senbon at Naruto who swiftly dodged it.

"HEY YOU TOLD ME TO DO THAT" yelled Naruto as he flicked a kunai at Genma.

"Your right I guess you're going to have to surprise them huh" said Genma after he caught the kunai.

"Yea but thanks to you Sasuke-teme always calls me dope" complained Naruto.

"Yea well we both know that in a Taijutsu fight or in a Ninjutsu fight you have him beat. Come on lets take a break" said Genma as he walked over a picked up his Senbon and gave Naruto back his kunai.

"So what the plan tomorrow since it's a holiday and there's no school" asked Naruto exited at the idea of no school.

"Well don't forget that tomorrow is also your birthday. Anyway I was thinking we could train with a good friend of mine with his genin team to see how you fare" said Genma _'maybe I can keep him busy enough to sneak away and get him that gift'_ thought Genma smiling.

"Really training with a real genin team I can't wait what are all there specialties" asked Naruto now jumping around.

"Well it's a pure Taijutsu group well almost one is a weapon specialist." Said Genma smiling at seeing Naruto so happy.

"Well then I can't wait" said a smiling Naruto.

"Ok now I think its time for you to head home I'll pick you up at five thirty sharp" Said Genma as he started to walk away.

"Five thirty are you crazy that's a little early right" asked Naruto.

"This team always wakes up early" laughed Genma at Naruto's reaction "now come on we got to get you home so you can get the sleep you need" said Genma.

"Yea, yea I'm coming" said Naruto as he caught up to Genma.

**Next Day 5:15 am**

"NARUTO GET UP" yelled Genma into Naruto's ear.

"AAAAHHHHHHH HOW DID YOU GET INTO HERE" yelled Naruto.

"I'm a ninja" said Genma as he gave Naruto a bag "here put these on consider them one of your birthday presents."

"One of" questioned Naruto as he took the bag and started to walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Yea one of now no more questions and HURRY UP" Genma yelled the last part for emphasis.

"Yea, yea I'm hurrying I'm Hurrying" said Naruto as he closed the bathroom door.

"Now were do I put this" said Genma to him self as he pulled a scroll out of his vest and started to look for somewhere to put it were Naruto wouldn't see it till he got back home.

"Ah I know" said Genma as he walked into the kitchen and opened the only cupboard there. Genma wasn't surprised to see the only thing in the cupboard was Ramen. Genma the positioned the scroll to fall if the cupboard was opened.

"Ok I'm done" said Naruto as Genma walked over to were Naruto was.

"Yea look great now lets go" said Genma as he pulled Naruto to the window "let's go" said Genma as he jumped with Naruto right behind him.

"You do know I have a door" said Naruto a little ticked that he was just pulled out of his window.

"Yea but that way was faster and way was more fun right" said Genma as they started to walk.

"Yea I guess, so were is this Genin team" asked Naruto.

"Well here they come now" said Genma as two guys both wearing green with bowl hair cuts came running up to them.

"Ah Genma-san how are you this oh so youthful day" said the taller one.

"Quite well and you Gai-san" answered Genma with a giant smile.

"Very good, now is this your student" asked Gai

"YES, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO FUTURE HOKAGE" yelled Naruto.

"AH THE FOUNTAIN'S OF YOUTH FLOW GREATLY IN THIS ONE DOES IT NOT LEE" yelled Gai proudly.

"YES THEY DO GAI-SENSEI" yelled Lee.

"LEE" Gai yelled as he hugged Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI" yelled Lee returning the hug.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"Ok I do believe that we must go to the training ground as you know it is very unyouthful to not keep on schedule" said Genma as he started to walk off.

"Yes you are as right as ever Genma-san let us go Lee" said Gai as he took off in a cloud of dust.

"HAI" yelled Lee as he left just as fast as Gai.

"Oh kami and we almost caught up with them" said a girl with her hair in two buns.

"Hi are you with those two" said Naruto as he started to walk off to catch up to Genma.

"Yea and who might you be" asked the girl as she looked at the new boy he was wearing a black shirt with an orange dragon rapped around it he also wore black pant and ninja sandals. But what the girl noticed the most were the weights on his wrists and ankles. All and all he didn't look to bad he actually looked cute but nothing compared to Neji.

"Oh I'm Uzumaki Naruto and that's my sensei Genma down there" said Naruto proudly.

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Tenten and the one way back there his name is Neji-kun" said Tenten as she pointed down the rode to a figure walking toward them.

"Ah so are you the weapons specialist" asked Naruto.

"Yea how did you know" asked Tenten surprised.

"Well just a lucky guess" laughed Naruto.

"Come on Naruto if you make it to the training ground before me then I will pay for as much Ramen as you want" yelled Genma as he started to run.

"Hey no fare you got a head start" yelled Naruto as he started to catch up to Genma "see ya at the training ground Tenten."

**At the Training ground.**

"Ok Naruto I have to go meet with the Hokage but I'll be back later ok, oh and nice try but I won the race" said Genma and after a nod from Naruto who was a little mad at losing he turned to Gai "I hope that you do not mind training my student."

"Not at all it would be unyouthful to deny a friend a request" said Gai as he gave Genma the nice guy pose.

"Ok I'll be back later" said Genma before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Ok Naruto-kun how good are you in Taijutsu" asked Gai to Naruto.

"Well Genma-sensei said I'm pretty good for my age" answered Naruto sheepishly.

"Ok you will spare Neji first after your match Lee you will spar with Tenten" said Gai as Naruto walked over to Neji.

"Hello, may the best man win" said Naruto as he went into his stance.

"Don't worry I will" said Neji indifferently _'what is this stance I've never seen it before' _thought Neji as he slid into his Juken stance and activated his Byakugan "you will lose as decided by fate."

"Fate…ha if fate was real I would have been dead a long time ago" laughed Naruto.

"Remember only Taijutsu, BEGIN" yelled Gai _'Hm Genma-san's style…good luck Neji you will need it'_ thought Gai as he watched them carefully.

Neji went for the first strike as he charged at Naruto _'he's going to duck then try and trip me, pathetic he can't hide his next move he's to predictable'_ thought Neji as he struck his palm forward. Naruto quickly ducked and went for an upper cut. _'What'_ thought Neji as he barely dodged Naruto's strike. _'Hm no matter he will lose' _thought Neji as he tried to stile again only for Naruto to dodge to the side and run in inches in front of Neji's face.

"Pathetic" and right after Naruto said that he head butted Neji in the nose.

"Ah" yelled Neji as he fell down holding his nose "How?"

"You underestimated me and right when you did that you held back if you went full force I would have lost but you're to cocky" said Naruto as he tuned around and started to walk away.

"You do know that he is right Neji-kun that style he used is Genma's original style it's soul purpose is to beat the Juken and the Uchiha style" said Gai as he offered Neji his hand to Neji who accepted it. "Lets take you to the hospital to get that nose fixed change of plans all of you train in what you can I will be back shortly" and with that Gai left with Neji.

"WOW NARUTO-KUN THAT WAS GREAT" yelled Lee.

"Yea but if he didn't underestimate me I would have lost easily" Said Naruto as he walked over to a tree and started to walk up it.

"You know tree climbing already" asked Tenten as he threw a kunai at a target.

"Yea Genma-sensei taught it to me I also know Water walking, Genma-sensei told me I had to keep training in it because my Chakra is out of whack and if I don't keep training my control I will be worse then an academy student at it." Said Naruto well he was handing up side down on a tree.

"Oh so what is your chakra control now" asked Tenten as she threw a kunai to the center or the target.

"Genma-sensei says that it is at most mid chunin" said Naruto as he flipped of the tree and started to walk toward a training post near Lee.

"That's it wow how come you have such bad chakra control" asked a surprised Tenten.

"Well Genma-sensei say it's because I have more chakra then a high level Jonin" said Naruto as he started to kick and punch the post.

"Wow…how long are you going to train with our team" asked Tenten.

"Till I pass the Genin exam" said Naruto.

"Hm so you aren't even a Genin and you can face Neji-kun on even ground in Taijutsu…wow" said an amazed Tenten.

"Yea but like I said I only beat him because he's cocky, and I've been training with a Jonin for a little over a year now" informed Naruto.

"Yea that's true, so do you know what you have to do to pass the Genin exam" asked Tenten.

"Yea we have to make three bushins and do a Kawarimi jutsu" said Naruto.

"What does your style concentrate on Naruto-kun" asked Lee out of no where.

"Well it concentrates on making the opponent believe that I will do one thing and then do another also to bend around the opponents attacks and to strike there opening. But there is one final technique with this style that Genma-sensei wont teach me till I'm ready" said Naruto.

"Really what is that" asked Tenten.

"It's a technique that can kill your opponent and that's all you need to know" said Genma in serious tone as he walked near them.

"I wasn't going to tell them what it did sensei" said Naruto.

"Sure you weren't" said Genma "where's Gai" asked Genma sounding a little ticked.

"He went to take Neji-kun to the hospital" said Tenten.

"Why" asked Genma.

"Because Naruto broke his nose when they were sparing" said Lee.

"It's his own fault he underestimated me" said Naruto trying to defend himself.

"Don't worry I am not mad just worried that you used one of the three techniques I taught you" said Genma "now let's go."

"I wouldn't use those so early now where to Genma-sensei" asked Naruto as he walked over to Genma.

"Well off to you're house then I got a mission to go to" said Genma sadly.

"Oh ok" Said Naruto a little depressed.

**Ok done I have decided on the teams and with Pain and destruction I can't seem to get past a certain part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am very sorry about the long update if you read the note then you will know that I received a big virus from who knows where. And it took me awhile to get it out and get back word. Now for 'chapter what ever this is' I forgot what chapter I'm on and I'm too lazy to go to Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 3**

We find Naruto and Genma walking to Naruto's house "hey Genma-sensei" said Naruto as he stared at the ground.

"What is it Naruto" asked Genma looking down at his blond pupil.

"When will you teach me the rest of your style" asked Naruto.

"I told you Naruto my final move is a last resort move it can only be used when one you love is in danger. Even if you learned it, it would be of no use to you because Iruka, Hokage-sama, and I can all defend ourselves" Said Genma.

"Yea but I have the exams in one month and what if we run into a strong Junin and others that can kill me and my teammates. I need a way to defend them and even if it kills me I need to defeat the enemy" Said Naruto.

"Good point but before I answer you I feel like some Ramen, do you mind making me some" said Genma as he sat down at the couch.

"You promise" asked Naruto with a questioning stare.

"You have my word" said Genma with a nod.

"Ok" said Naruto as he walked over to his kitchen and opened the cupboard. Only for a scroll to fall barley miss his foot. _'Hmm what's this'_ thought Naruto as he picked it up and saw that on it there was writing on it. When he looked closer he saw that it read _'happy birthday' –Genma_.

"Hey Genma-sensei what's this" asked Naruto as he walked out of the kitchen and showed Genma the scroll.

"Oh that's my answer, open it and read" said Genma with a smirk. Naruto did as he was told and opened the scroll and began reading, the scroll read.

_Happy birthday Naruto this scroll is the instructions for the final move of the Akkiheki (Demon tears_ I know that it sounds stupid but I needed a name for the style this name is an option if any of you have an idea for a name please tell me) _it is called Tenbatsu (wrath of gods) this move is not a one hit move it's actually the second stage of Akkiheki .This move requires the ability to strike faster then the eye can see but also to hit hard. This move is only a last resort if used your arm muscles will start to rip and tare so please be cautious on when you use it. The other requirements you should already have, because I have been training you to specifically use this technique. But, at your skill level you may only be able to use it for about thirty seconds at the most. As you know my style is solely met to defeat the Sharingan and the Byakugan so even a third level Sharingan user cant see it, but a Uchiha who has unlocked the Mangekyo like Itachi can probably see and dodge it but not without effort. Now to use the Tenbatsu you must have a high chakra capacity along with good chakra control, must have absolute trust in yourself and your abilities, you must have a loved one that you wish to protect till you die, and last the hardest of them all, you must have inner peace when you activate the ability with no impure thoughts or else your mind may get clouded by your hate or whatever emotion you are feeling at the time and you will lose control._

Naruto finished reading the scroll and looked at Genma as he asked "that's it no cool description of how I will attack or how to know what training I need to use it."

"While you see though this is my style you must make it your own, only then can you truly use it, and the training you already have I explained that in the scroll" said Genma as he stood up.

"But aren't you going to show me how to do the stances right for the Tenbatsu" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and no because if I showed you how to do them exactly the way I do it, it would not be as useful to you because you are not me you are not my height, weight, and you don't have my strength. Naruto, you must adapt this style to yourself. Now let us go to the training ground to try and get the beginning moves down and I have some stuff for you there too" said Genma as he started to walk out of Naruto's apartment.

"Wait what about the Ramen" asked Naruto.

"That can wait we only have three hours before nine and that's about how long it will take to get everything down now come one."

"Fine" said Naruto and followed Genma out. As the pair walked Naruto noticed the cold glares, but not as bad as usual for two reasons, one would be Genma was with him, and two it was later and only a few people were out this late. Then out of nowhere an Anbu in a bear mask appeared in front of them.

"Genma the Hokage requests your presence" said the Anbu then he turned his head and looked at Naruto before he bent down to be at eye level with him. "So, Genma this is your apprentice……" Naruto felt awkward being under the Anbu's gaze. "Well with your style of fighting why didn't you pick the Uchiha he needs all the help he can get." Said the Anbu as he stood back up straight.

"You're right I should have picked the Uchiha I mean he watched his whole family get murdered in front of his eyes and then figured out it was his own brother who did it all" said Genma as he walked up to the Anbu. Naruto felt like less then trash at that moment knowing even his sensei didn't want him.

"Exactly that's what I mean" said the Anbu who Naruto knew was smiling under his mask.

"But, you forgot one thing" said Genma as he smiled his brightest smile at the Anbu.

"Oh and what is that Genma" asked the curious Anbu.

"You forgot that I hate anyone with a blood limit, that I was glad when all those stuck up Uchiha's died and I don't care if you loved one, and that Sasuke is no better then any of them in fact he's worse, because he is far more power hungry and insane then any of them." Said Genma as his smile tuned into an angry glare and this made Naruto feel far better.

"Why you" the Anbu began to shake in what Naruto thought was rage "at least I didn't love a poor whore of a wo…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was quickly grabbed by the throat and picked up off his feet.

"If you ever say that again I…..will……kill…..you" said Genma as he dropped the Anbu.

"Do you think that you can defeat me" asked the Anbu "you're nothing but a Jonin while I'm an Anbu."

"Ha one Anbu especially you can not take on two Jonin and one Chunin" said a man wearing a Chunin vest with his head band worn as a bandanna and his hair covering half of his face. "Having some trouble Genma?" asked the Chunin before another sick looking man appeared next to him who also wore his head band as a bandanna and a sword on his back.

"Looks like you (cough) got lucky Genma (cough) that we were on our patrol here or you might've had trouble (cough)" said the sick looking Jonin.

"Ha look at that three of the demon lovers all in one spot looks like that's three more unknown deaths" said the Anbu as two more Anbu came one in a bird mask and another in a wolf mask.

"Hmm looks like the Hokage will have to wait, Naruto run and don't stop go to 'the place' and wait there" said Genma as he went into the Akkiheki stance "Izumo Kamizuki, Hayate Gekko have who you want but the bear one is mine got it…..and thanks" said Genma.

"No problem what are friends for" Izumo looked at the three Anbu and pointed at them "you three are under arrest for breaking the highest law of Konoha" said Izumo as he pulled out a kunai.

"Ha you guys are going to arrest us good luck……" the Anbu unsheathed their katanas "you'll need it."

"Genma-sensei…" Naruto couldn't finish as he was shot a glare that said 'no argument just go' and with tears threatening to fall in his eyes that's what he did, he ran down the nearest alley and half way through the ally he heard a loud explosion and when he looked back he saw fire coming down the ally after him. Naruto couldn't move his feet glued to the ground as the flame grew nearer. Then it hit him it felt like his skin was being ripped off and for all he knew it was then he felt nothing…he felt numb and he could feel himself fall, but never felt the impact all he could think about was how he wont be able to see anyone he ever loved again then he hit the ground. He looked at the clear night sky with the full moon looking down at him.

Naruto was happy because the moon never looked at him with hate, fear, or sadness it just saw him as what he was…human. Then the world went black and his last thought was about his sensei and if he was ok.

**With Genma – before the fire**

"Now we need to defeat you before the demon gets away" said the bear masked Anbu.

"Over our cold and lifeless body's bastards" yelled Genma as he charged.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, but last time I checked you're the only bastard here dropout or maybe dope is a more fitting term for you" said the bear Anbu as he blocked Genma's punch, and kicked him into the air.

"I'm going to finish this quickly" said Hayate as he put his hands into a cross shaped seal and yelled "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" And three more Hayate's appeared through smoke and each one pulled out the sword and ran at the bird Anbu they all yelled "Dance of the crescent moon" and sliced the Anbu into three pieces.

"No way how can we beat that" yelled the wolf Anbu as he turned to run only to have a kunai stab him into the back of the head.

"Well that was anti-climatic…" said Izumo as he looked at the bear Anbu "and then there was one." All three attacked the Anbu only to go through it "Bushin how." Said Izumo as he started to franticly look around and saw him near the ally going through seals.

"He's not an Anbu for nothing, now stop him that's wear Naruto ran" yelled Genma as he ran trying to stop the Anbu "No!" _'He must've used the jutsu after he kicked me' _thought Genma quickly threw the kunai and hit the Anbu in the throat. But with the last of his strength the Anbu threw four kunai's each with an explosive tag attached to it.

Genma quickly ran down the ally to see Naruto with what looked to be third to second degree burns, but when he looked closer he saw the burns quickly healing. "The Kyuubi" whispered Genma as he carefully picked up the boy and ran down the ally towards the hospital.

**In Naruto's mind**

Naruto awoke in a place that could only be described as a sewer with the pipes the ankle high water and how dark it was. Naruto walked further in and he soon found a very tall and wide gate with thick iron bars.

"**Well hello brat" **said a deep voice as two glowing red eyes and long sharp fangs appeared from behind the gate.

"Who are you" asked Naruto as he looked the monster in the eyes.

"**You have spunk brat" **Laughed the monster **"I am the great and all powerful Kyuubi the one imprisoned in you, and the one who saved your sorry ass." **Said the monster as he brought his face closer to the gate and stared at the boy. He was huge and had fur that looked to be on fire.

"What do you mean you saved me" asked Naruto.

**Done**

**For now well sorry for the late update I'm trying. If it was summer it would be different so yea if anyone has any ideas feel free to voice them ok. **


	5. Curse

**Ok not much to say other then AznAltron you may suggest all you want in fact I encourage everyone to give me ideas, because its hard to think of stuff further on hence me being late on the Pain and Destruction story I'm halfway through I've just lost my muse for that story. This story is slightly easier I have a lot of other paths for this story. Well anyway I have a bad habit of getting off track, so about the Hayate and sword I'm all for it I was thinking of having it actually, but I'm afraid it would put out that Naruto will be to powerful. And If anyone was wondering the Akkiheki is similar to 'The Extreme Lotus' that Lee and Gai use it's a double-edged sword they both need celestial gates to use them but Naruto could use the Kyuubi's chakra. The only true difference is the power and stances Akkiheki is far more powerful hence the time limit is far shorted anyway on with the story Chapter 4 I believe.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Well you see when the fire came for any normal human it would have killed them, and I don't want to die" **said the Kyuubi as he rested his head on one of his giant paws. **"So I intervened and shielded you with my chakra but apparently that still hurt you, but nothing I can't heal" **finished the Kyuubi.

"What do you mean? How did your chakra still hurt me but help me at the same time" asked a baffled Naruto.

"**Simple you see I gave you a lot of chakra normally it wouldn't of hurt you, but I gave you to much and it ended up…" **the Kyuubi paused trying to think of the right words **"overloading your systems so to speak."**

"What" asked Naruto.

"**Kami, you truly are an idiot" **sighed the Kyuubi **"to put it simply you couldn't handle the vast power of my chakra given to you that fast" **explained the Kyuubi.

"Oh and where am I right now" asked Naruto out of nowhere.

"**Well you see you're in you, or to be more specific you're in the deepest darkest part of your soul" **explained the Kyuubi.

"Ok first of all I thought you were dead, and second how are you in me" asked Naruto who was getting more and more confused be the minute.

"**Well everyone should think I'm dead but from you're memory's I've noticed only you're generation doesn't know" **said the Kyuubi as he saw Naruto ready to open his mouth he quickly interrupted. **"But if things continue everyone will know that I'm trapped in you, and before you can say anything answer this do you know how the fourth defeated me….don't say anything just answer with a nod" **Naruto paused for a moment then nodded **"well that's good. Because that saves a lot of time except that he didn't kill me he sealed me into you so that when you die I die." **Said Kyuubi with a regretful voice then he saw Naruto's face **"Boy" **said the Kyuubi and Naruto looked at him again. **"If it means anything I'm sorry, nobody deserves my curse no one should have seen what you have seen this early in life…I'm sorry I'll let you think…..alone" ** and with that said He got up turned around and disappeared along with cage the, and the everything else the only thing left was darkness.

Naruto Didn't know what to feel he wanted to curl into a small ball and cry his eyes out but for some reason he couldn't so he just stood there thinking about everything that just happened in such a short amount of time.

**With Genma**

Genma was running with all the strength he had and then some. _' Naruto, you have to make it not only for me but for your dream and also to not lose don't let this village have the pride in knowing that they succeeded please be ok' _thought Genma as he ran faster and soon saw the hospital within sight _'just a little more.'_ Within a few seconds after that Genma made it threw the doors and at the front desk "Quick I need help" yelled Genma to the nurse at the front desk.

"Don't we all" replied the nurse as she started to write some stuff down "name" she asked.

"I don't have time I have a child here who has second to third degree burns and possible chakra exhaustion.

The nurse looked up and saw Naruto and she sneered at the boy. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait over there with that _demon_" said the nurse pointing to the chairs on the wall at the side.

"You do not want to make me wait _bitch_" threatened Genma as he placed Naruto into his other arm and put his other hand onto the desk.

"Oh and why" asked the nurse as she looked back at her paper and started to write some more stuff down.

Genma started to gather a little chakra into his arm and quickly grabbed the nurse by the throat and slowly started to pick her up "because I can make you wish that you were in hell" yelled Genma.

"Let me go, I'll call the shinobi" the nurse gasped out as she started to lose consciousness.

"Go ahead" said Genma.

The nurse started to gasp for more air as she felt Genma's hold start to tighten "fine" the nurse wheezed out.

"Good" said Genma as he draped the Nurse who reached for the button to the intercom.

"We need a child doctor here A.S.A.P" said the nurse as she started to get back into her chair.

"Thank you very much" said Genma with a smirk.

A few seconds later a doctor came running into the waiting room "yes what's the problem" asked the doctor.

"My student got into the middle of a battle and has second to third degree burns." Answered Genma as he showed Naruto to the doctor.

"That's all" laughed the doctor then he saw the furry in Genma's eyes. "I am sorry it's just this child has had far worse and _it _always healed him, all the boy needs is some rest and heal be ok by tomorrow morning, do not worry" said the doctor as he started to turn around.

"May I ask you something" asked Genma as he started to look at Naruto more closely to see all the burns slowly disappearing.

The doctor stopped and turned around "yes" was all he said.

"What do you see when you look at Naruto" asked Genma in a serious voice.

"To tell you the truth at first I saw what everyone else saw, a monster with no heart, I took joy in his pain" Genma was getting angrier by the second and was about to yell at the man before the doctor continued "My father was a medicnin in that battle and my mother was a Chunin they both died, the only memories I have of them are of them helping people. That's why I myself became a medicnin to help those in need. After about the third time Naruto came in I was told to watch him to make sure he was ok over night, I planned on killing him but this sick looking ninja was watching me be order of the Hokage. I thought he was one of the many who hated him so I asked him what he thought of the demon, man I regret those words more now then ever, right after I finished the sentence the man came at me faster then I thought he could and had me pinned to the wall with his sword. He yelled at me to look at Naruto and asked me what I saw was it truly a demon or a boy hurt for something he had no control over. I looked at him and saw what my parents were trying to prevent their whole lives. And now to answer your question I see a boy who needs help more then anyone in this hell hole of a village. If you have any more problems that require medical attention ask for doctor Joshu." And with that the doctor walked away and Genma was happy that not everyone was blind.

Genma looked down at Naruto and smiled as he walked out of the hospital "well today was interesting wasn't it Naruto just wait till your better we'll train ten times as hard so you can learn the Tenbatsu." Genma continued to walk until he reached his house and set Naruto down on his couch and sat on an arm chair to watch over him.

**In Naruto's mind**

'_Why' _Naruto kept on saying to himself why him why this curse why are human blind. He couldn't stand it he wanted to hurt everything around him he wanted to break everything he hated it all.

**Real World**

Naruto slowly woke up and quickly realized that he was not in his own home he quickly shot up and looked around to see Genma asleep on an arm chair near him. Naruto quickly relaxed and slowly got up and snuck around him to the door.

"Were do you think your going Naruto" asked Genma without turning to look at Naruto.

"I need to go out for a little bit to think" answered Naruto.

Genma could hear the sorrow in the blonds voice and didn't dear to look at him. "Ok be careful please" said Genma.

"Don't worry I will" said Naruto as he walked out.

A few minutes later we see Naruto sitting on the fourths head "I hate you" Naruto kept on saying to him self as let his tears fall. "Why me you BASTARD" Naruto yelled the last part not caring who heard him.

Down on the ground below we see Gai and Lee running their morning laps "Gai-sensei is that not Naruto-kun I see their"

"Oh so it is…" Gai paused as he looked harder and then he felt a drop of water hit his face, and he knew what Naruto was doing up there. "Lee let us go" said Gai in a serious voice.

"Why do we not go to him and offer him to run with us Gai-sensei" asked Lee surprised at his sensei's sudden change in attitude.

"No, Lee he need some time alone" said Gai with a voice that said no more arguments and they continued to run.

A few minutes later Tenten and Neji were running to catch up with their teammate and sensei.

"Neji-kun look is that Naruto" asked a panting Tenten.

Neji looked up and automatically the blond and just glared then left.

"Yep that's Naruto alright no one else can make Neji that pissed, it looks likes something's wrong I'll go look" and with that Tenten jumped from house roof to house roof until she mad it up to the fourths head. "Hey you ok?"

Naruto froze when he heard Tentens' voice and quickly wiped the tears away and put up his mask. "Yea everything's I was just…just admiring the view of the sun rise" said Naruto in a hurry.

"Please don't do that" said Tenten in a serious voice.

"Do what watch the sun rise" laughed Naruto.

"No, don't put up a mask I hate it when people do that to keep others from worrying" Tenten's voice got louder near the end.

Naruto lost his mask and looked at Tenten directly into the eyes and Tenten was beyond surprised at what she saw. His eye's showed true pain a pain that nobody should know. His once warm blue eyes were now that of ice. It's was the eye's you only see a on a person who saw hell and then some.

"Kami" was all Tenten could say.

"I just can't stand it anymore" said Naruto as he fell to his knees "I can't stand this hell hole I call home." And then the tears started to fall again "this man cursed me" said Naruto to low for Tenten to hear as he punched the fourths head.

Tenten couldn't think about what to do so she just walked up to Naruto and cradled his head "it's ok" was all she could say.

"Why" was all Naruto could say as he hugged Tenten "I hate this curse" said Naruto without knowing it.

"What curse" asked Tenten now confused.

**END**

**Do me a favor don't ask why this one is late lets leave it at life problems.**


	6. FIGHT!

**Chapter quote**

"What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight - it's the size of the fight in the dog." -Dwight D. Eisenhower

**Chapter-6**

'_Oh Kami I didn't think that she heard me' _thought Naruto as he looked down onto the ground and tightened his hold onto Tenten. _'Baka, now what will you do…ok think Ramen think on how to get your mask back on' _thought Naruto frantically as he forced his mask back on and looked at Tenten.

"What do you mean...you what know forget it how about some Ramen." Said Naruto as he picked himself back up and turned around.

"Baka why do you do this" asked Tenten in an angry voice.

Naruto could tell that his mask was already breaking again.

"Naruto" said Tenten trying to get Naruto to turn around.

"Don't" was all Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Don't what, you're the one pushing everyone away while I'm trying to help you I'm trying to be a friend!" Yelled Tenten as she felt her eyes start to water up _'why am I crying there's no point to cry over this…then why would I' _thought a confused Tenten.

"A friend…" Naruto said quietly but not quiet enough for Tenten to not hear "you know all my life that's all I wanted. My whole life I have been trying to make a true, no, just a friend and here I am I finally have someone wanting to be one but then I would have to tell you" Naruto then started to laugh louder and louder.

Tenten stood there confused she was about to pound him into dust until he stopped and slowly turned around and looked at her. Again she saw his eyes now they where a mix of the cold ice and heart-warming blue, like they were fighting for dominance over one another.

"Tell you what we become friends and if I trust you enough over time then I will tell you my curse but in return I want to hear your worst moment in life," said Naruto as he put out his hand so they could shake on it.

'_He wants to know my worst moment in life' _thought Tenten as her memories started to flash through her mind and all she saw was blood everywhere in them. Her eyes started to tear up as she remembered them. She quickly wiped her tears and looked at his hand "only if you tell me your 'course' first" said Tenten as she grabbed his hand.

"Deal" and with that said he shook her hand.

"Now what did you say about Ramen" asked Tenten as she walked up to him.

"Tenten what are you doing with that dope" asked a male voice from behind them but they both knew who it was.

"Well last I checked this dope beat the living shit out of you" yelled Naruto as he stepped in front of Tenten and put her behind him. _'God I hope I don't have to fight him if I do I know I'll lose if he takes me seriously' _thought Naruto as he went into the Akkiheki first defense stance with his body to the side and his legs a shoulder length apart he forced chakra into his legs and feet so he would be like a wall. Then he placed his right arm next to his waist with the hand curled into a fist and his left hand in a straight down his left leg also curled into a fist. "Now if you want a rematch I would be glad to whoop your ass a second time," said Naruto with a smirk.

Neji smirked and slid into his Juken stance and activated his byakugan "you will not beat the Hyuuga prodigy" said Neji as his smirk disappeared "just know this it will be a cold day in hell when a 'dope' beats a genius much less a Hyuuga genius" said Hyuuga as he charged Naruto.

Neji tried to close off one of the tenketsu's (chakra points) in Naruto's legs to make his defense fall, but Naruto quickly swiped his hand away with his left hand. In addition, attempted to punch him in the gut with his right hand but this punch had chakra in it to add some 'kick' to it. Neji quickly saw this and pushed his hand away, which left Naruto open on the back right side, and he quickly closed off a few tenketsu's in his right leg and jumped back.

"I have to admit that stance is a good defense stance, but not when attacked from your back which, might I add, is always wide open" said Neji indifferently as he slid back into his Juken.

"You're completely right which is why it's the first defensive stance of the Akkiheki now I mastered all but one stance lets see how well you can stand to the second to last offensive stance of the Akkiheki." Said Naruto as he turned to Neji, reopened his tenketsu's, and slid into his next stance which had both legs once again a shoulder width apart, but no chakra was put into them. He didn't turn his body any he just stood straight and put both arms bent and on his waist and his hands where in a fist.

"This style is meant to beat those who have an unfair advantage like a kekkei genkai (blood limit,)" said Naruto as he waited for Neji to strike first.

"STOP PLEASE STOP THIS IT'S POINTLESS," screamed Tenten as she felt more tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"No it has a point he want to regain what he lost and he can only do that by defeating me" said Naruto in an easy calm voice.

"Tenten he's right when I lost to him I know that I ,a Hyuuga, lost his honor I must win it back and this is the only way so says fait" said Neji before Tenten could argue anymore he charged Naruto again, but this time for some reason he had a smirk as well as Naruto.

Neji thrust his palm forward to try and hit Narutos' chest only to hit air and sensed chakra behind him, but before he could turn around he felt a kick to his back and he went flying straight only to be kicked in the chin and blasted into the air.

'_How…can he…be…so…fast'_ thought Neji as he saw the blue sky above him and a flock of bids fly threw it _'hmm how I wish to be a bird free of my cage' _thought Neji as he smirked but the he felt a foot connect with his back. Then he went flying off the fourths head and through the air until he felt himself falling. _'I will not lose to a dope with no name'_ thought Neji as he quickly went threw some hand seals and in a puff of smoke disappeared. "I thought I would never need a jutsu again after I graduated but I guess Shunshin no Jutsu came in handy, I'm going to have to thank Iruka fir teaching us it in the academy." Neji said from the roof of a building then he felt a presence behind him and quickly turned and blocked a straight punch that was aimed for his gut. "You're good you proved yourself to not be a dope, might I know your name," asked Neji.

"I already told you it," answered Naruto as he pulled his fist back.

"Yes I know but I didn't pay attention to it I only remember names of importance and now _you _are worthy in my book as being a man with a name and not a label" replied Neji as he slid back into his Juken stance.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto as he slipped back into his stance.

"Thank you and Naruto and now let's finish this, I'm not going to under estimate you now," said Neji.

"I wouldn't expect you to," said Naruto as he attacked first this time.

Naruto threw a punch to Neji's face only for it to be dodged and countered by Neji's hand aimed at Naruto's main tenketsu in the gut. It was to fast for Naruto to doge, he was hit from behind, and there was a blast of chakra through Naruto. The blast left a hole in his jacket in the front and in back. Naruto froze where he was as the pain spread all over his body. Neji moved out of the way panting heavily and turned around as he started to walk away and due to the use of so much chakra, he had to deactivate his byakugan.

"Do- no Naruto-_san_ you fought a worthy battle but I have won. I never hit some one in the main tenketsu, much less anywhere with that much force. I am not sure what will happen…but thank you and if do not mind I would like to include you as more then a good ally I would like you to be my…_friend_…if you do not mind that is" said Neji trying to get use to the words.

"Gladly Neji-san" said Naruto weakly with a smirk and fell to his knees and coughed up a large amount of blood.

"**Kill"** was yelled through Narutos' heart and Naruto knew the voice.

"No" said Naruto as he felt the Kyuubi start to take control.

Neji turned around hearing Naruto "what" asked Neji confused.

"Naruto, Neji what did you do" yelled a feminine voice from behind Neji.

Neji looked behind him and didn't even turn fully as Tenten ran past him and to Naruto. "Naruto are you ok," asked Tenten as she felt tears start to come again for the third time when she saw the large puddle of blood.

"**Get **away **from** me **NOW!**" yelled Naruto in a mix of a demonic and human voice as he felt the demon start to push him back and then he coughed up more blood as he started to become outlined in a red glow.

"Naruto" whispered Tenten as she started to cry, "What's happening to you." Neji getting worried activated his byakugan and looked at Naruto and saw a lot of orange and red chakra so much that the tenketsu's and the rest of the system started to get fuzzy do to the sheer amount of chakra leaking out of the pores of Naruto's skin. Then he saw something that started to scare him, the chakra started to take on a form in the middle of Naruto.

"A…a fox!" gasped Neji as the face was now in clear view and jumped out almost biting Neji but before he could he quickly deactivated his byakugan. "Tenten listen to him now run I'll hold him off," yelled Neji as he went into the Juken stance.

"Neji…Naruto" said Tenten as she looked from one to the other.

"R**U**N!" Yelled Naruto and Neji at the same time which sounded weird because you have Naruto's voice mixed with that thing and then Neji's voice none the less Tenten ran but before she got out of hearing reach she heard Neji yelled to get help.

"**Neji **you run **too **I don't know how much more I can **hold **him back" begged Naruto as the red glow started to pulse.

"No" Neji stated simply.

"Why" asked Naruto as he looked up.

Neji saw Naruto's face and it was no longer Naruto's the eyes were slit instead of the normal round pupil and instead of the warm cerulean blue it was now a ferocious blood red, his canines were elongated more then any of the Inuzuka he knows about, and his whisker like birth marks were far darker and larger. Neji felt fear start to take him over but quickly pushed it away and smiled a true smile "because, you're an ally, a good sparing partner, and last but certainly not least a…good friend…well the only one I consider a friend" said Neji as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"**Thank **you,** but I can no **longer **fight him I am sorry **Neji," Said Naruto as a lone tear slid down his cheek that quickly dried do to the chakra energy. Then a pair of Chakra tails appeared behind Naruto.

"It's ok Naruto-san" said Neji as he waited for the first and probably only blow due to the sheer power he felt radiating from Naruto and his weakened state this was not going to be a long fight.

Naruto slowly rose onto his legs and kept his face to the ground. Then Neji heard something he would have never guessed to hear…chuckling that grew louder and louder until it was a full-blown laugh but it didn't sound like the Naruto laugh he heard before. No, this laugh was a far darker and If Neji could compare the sound to anything it would be the laugh of the Shinigami (grim reaper/death god) himself if he ever laughed.

The laughing then stopped it didn't die down it just went into a dead stop. **"I'm FFFRRREEE," **yelled the demonic voice as he threw his head into the air **"finally out of that cage...that cage was worse then hell itself" **there was a short chuckle after that. Naruto kept his head up and slowly raised his right hand up until it was straight above him like he was reaching for something then quickly tightened his hand as if he caught what he was reaching for.

Neji was far past confused but did not show it, he stood his ground and his face remained passive. He wondered what the thing was talking about _'a cage?'_ Questioned Neji in his head as he kept his eyes on the thing as it continued to stare into the sky like a lifeless statue its hand now down. _'Where are the ANBU, ninja, ah forget them bring in the Hokage' _thought Neji frantically knowing someone other then him was feeling this chakra.

"**Ah humans so prone to becoming lost in thought" **Said Naruto now far closer to Neji then before and getting closer, but it didn't even look like he was walking more like hovering to Neji.

"How" was all Neji could say as he started to slowly back up.

"**Do you not agree Hyuuga, oh yes those 'all seeing eyes'" **Naruto then laughed completely ignoring Neji's question **"perhaps those eyes are more blind then they say."**

"Who are you, where is Naruto-san" asked Neji.

Naruto laughed **"No, you do not wish to know that. You wish to know where is 'help' now,"** said Naruto with a lighter voice as if mocking him. Neji let shock take for but a second but enough for Naruto to see **"ha, I knew it. Well I'll answer both only if you answer one of mine,"** said Naruto as he stopped walking but five feet from Neji.

'_What have I got to lose' _thought Neji as he answered "fine" in an indifferent voice.

Naruto burst into laughter and soon stopped **"even now you Hyuuga don't drop that proud mask you wear" **said Naruto. **"Now, for the first question your 'friend' is still here but he's in here,"** said Naruto as he pointed to his heart. **"And as for your help there will be none, for the soul fact that my chakra is suppressed to where only someone as close as you can sense it. Now my question do you know who I am?" **Asked Naruto as he smiled a grim smile that would make even Ibiki shake in fear at what he was thinking.

"No, I know whose body you possess but not who _'you'_ are," answered Neji with emphasis on _'you.'_

"**Well"** said Naruto with a tinge of joy **"I am, that which was thought dead eleven years ago. I am that which killed many and nearly brought this village to its end, I…killed…your…greatest…Hokage" **said Naruto as he drawled out the last few words.

"The Kyuubi" said a shocked Neji.

"**Oh now where is your Hyuuga pride"** laughed the Kyuubi **"the fool was not able to kill me but sealed me and no man can say that he sealed me for a truly unselfish reason,"** stated the Kyuubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji as he started to back away only to hit a wall. _'Great how can this get any worse I'm trapped, no help will come for a long while, I'm facing an opponent that no mortal can defeat much less kill, and Tenten-'_ Neji froze at that thought. He wanted to smirk, but stopped himself _'all I have to do is last long enough for Tenten to find help, the only hard part will be lasting that long even if it's but a few seconds'_ thought Neji.

**With Tenten**

"I have to find somebody…anybody" said Tenten out loud as she ran the streets of Konoha looking for some one knowing the odds are slim because it was still very early.

"Come on does Kami hate me that much," asked Tenten to herself.

"Tenten, have you seen Naruto?" asked a male voice from behind Tenten, who quickly turned around and saw Genma.

"Genma-san it's horrible, Naruto and Neji got into a fight and after it looked like Neji-kun won this red Chakra outlined Naruto and it was getting strong. They both told me to go Neji-kun said for me to go get help," said Tenten in a hurry.

"Go" was all Genma said as he turned around.

"What" asked Tenten confused.

"Go that's and order, run and get Hokage-sama" said Genma in a serious tone.

"But, what about Neji-kun and Naruto-kun" asked Tenten not noticing the added suffix to Naruto's name.

"Neji is, well most likely, dead" was Genma's answer "right now not even an ANBU team can take him down." Genma turned and looked at Naruto "but please do not blame him, he can't control it only a loved one can save him now," and with that Genma disappeared.

"**I mean he could have given my great power to the child of another, but he chose _his_ own son. He wanted the power to stay in his family. It's obvious no madder the intentions humans will always try and find a way to bend it there way even if by just a little" **the Kyuubi stated as he stared to crutch into a fighting position. **"Now, you know who I am, what Naruto has in him, and who his father is. You will be the only mortal to ever have all this information together, not even your Hokage has this kind of information, and I believe that, that is a great death wish…don't you think Hyuuga."**

"Yes, and soon both Naruto-san and Hokage-sama will know as well because fate will not allow me to die yet," said Neji as he went into the Juken stance. "Oh, and about the greediness of the act. You don't understand maybe were you came from your power was a gift to have in that kind of situation but here it's a curse and he didn't want to put that on any other child in the village he swore to protect so much."

The Kyuubi then suddenly disappeared, Neji was shocked but quickly shook it off and started to look for the Kyuubi the Hawk would prey but this was back words and he knew it, he was the prey and the Kyuubi was the hawk and the prey usually never escapes.

"**Over here fool,"** said a dark voice from behind him. Neji quickly turned around but when he looked there was nothing but air. Neji turned back around only to feel a fist connect with the left side of his face. Next thing Neji knew he was crashing _through _a nearby wall. Neji slowly picked himself up and was surprised to know nothing was broken.

'_Hmm if this is his best I may be able to win this battle'_ thought Neji hopefully.

"**Wow, your tough for a mortal"** complimented Kyuubi **"but that was only less then three percent of my full power,"** said the Kyuubi as he started to walk toward a now hopeless Neji.

"Well if you know a lot about mortals, you should know that they, especially humans, are very stubborn when it comes to things like dieing. Even when the last strand of hope is gone they some how push themselves farther then their limits are supposed to allow" said Neji with a smirk.

"**Isn't it the truth" **said Kyuubi as he was now less then a foot away from Neji. Who took the chance and ran with it, he started to unleash an uncountable amount of attacks onto the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi in return just stood there not even budging.

Neji attacked tenketsu after tenketsu but he didn't have as much accuracy do to the blurriness of the chakra system because of the sheer amount of chakra escaping form his body. (I know I already said why it's blurry but this is for those who forgot) Neji also knew that they were just being reopened and most likely not by choice there was just that much chakra.

The Kyuubi threw his hand out and grabbed Neji be the throat and slowly brought him up as he said, **"You know what? I am tired of your foolish game mortal I believe you out lived your time on this earth. Good bye mortal boy thank you for letting me tastes a human's fear again," **said Kyuubi as his grip slowly started to tighten.

'_Looks like I will see you again sooner then I thought father'_ thought Neji as he felt his throat being crushed like a twig. As he let his last breath out, he whispered "I…am…truly…sorry…Naruto-s…an."

The Kyuubi could feel the young boy no longer breathing and dropped him like a broken toy in fact that is what Kyuubi saw him as. Kyuubi turned around and started to walk away now lost in thought on how he was going to destroy this village. Kyuubi felt a slight itch in his shoulder shortly after and looked to see a senbon sticking out of said shoulder. **"I was wondering when you would show"** said Kyuubi as he pulled the senbun out of his shoulder. There behind Kyuubi was a ninja wearing his Hiate-ate as a bandana and had shoulder like brown hair.

"Naruto I know you're in there please come back. Kyuubi is a fool to think he could hold you back for long if your try" yelled Genma as he slowly moved toward Neji's body and put two fingers on his neck.

"**Don't bother human he's dead I made sure"** said Kyuubi with a smirk.

Genma smirked as well "you really are a fool think who Naruto cares for the most and then think about what happened when you killed him" said Genma as he started stood up.

"**The brat can do nothing to me," **laughed Kyuubi.

"That's what you think, whose body are you in and who's in that body's head right now. And last I checked, the mind controls that which the body hears" laughed Genma. "Naruto you really do live up to your title, the number one most surprising ninja in Konoha, you out smarted the great Kyuubi who has a thousand years of wisdom."

Kyuubi was furious to say the least this mortal was making fun of him and worse is he had the right to with the mistake Kyuubi just made, but he was about to fix it. **"Fool, I will kill that boy and then kill you"** yelled Kyuubi as he charged Genma more correctly the boy on the ground.

"I WON'T LET YOU…" yelled Genma as he summoned all the chakra in him and yelled "TENBATSU" and right when Kyuubi was over Neji Genma kneed him in the gut upwards into the sky.

"**What th-," **Kyuubi was not able to finish the sentence as Genma appeared behind him (which would be right above him is you get confused) and drop kicked him sending him hurdling toward the ground. Genma was not done yet as he kept on kicking Kyuubi up into the air and right back down. If you were watching, it would look like Kyuubi was hovering in the air, as shockwaves would be seen on his back and front every half second.

'_**How can he be so fast…so strong'** _thought the Kyuubi as he felt all the pain of the wounds that kept on being hit. He was not able to heal fast enough to stop the bruises from appearing.

"KYUUBI LET NARUTO HAVE CONTROL OR THIS WILL COUNTINUE" yelled Genma not stopping his onslaught. In truth, he could lonely keep it up for a few more minutes and then he would become unconscious.

"**FINE"** yelled Kyuubi as he was hit one more time to the ground and when he hit the roof of the building he flew strait through it and there was a giant crater as the rest of the building started to collapse on top of Kyuubi.

Genma grabbed Neji's body as the building collapsed and jumped a few buildings over. When the whole building collapsed, there was a giant mushroom of smoke. A few minutes later Gai and Lee showed up "what happed here friend, we were doing our morning laps when we I felt an explosion of chakra and saw the smoke a few minutes later," Said Gai in a more serious tone then normal but still just as loud.

"Gai-san take off your weights" said Genma as he stood up "I have about two minutes left till I lose consciousness." After that was said, they felt/saw a wave of red chakra explode from the collapsed building. A few seconds later, there was an agonizing animalistic scream and the stones went flying every which way leaving just a crater where the debris was and a lone figure in the middle of the crater.

"Ok right on it, Lee-kun get Neji-kun (I'm not sure if Gai calls his students –kun and –chan someone please tell me) and run" said Gai in a serious voice as he removed his weights and did one hand seal and they disappeared.

"Well it's been awhile since we fought side by side right old friend" said Genma as he went into a stance only he and Gai knew and soon Naruto and Lee would learn. Genma's back was towards Gai as he faced Kyuubi and one hand (left) was flat facing forward. His lags were bent downward and arms length apart. (His legs looks like the horse stance look it up on Google images) Genma's other hand was on his waist as if ready to punch.

"Yes too bad Gekko isn't here we could show Kyuubi why we where a good team and our friend Izumo though you would be nice to have as well" said Genma as he went in to the same stance as Genma only exact opposite. They both started to gather chakra and if someone with a trained eye (or Byakugan damn cheaters) would see a string of chakra connecting them. They both took a deep breath and yelled "TISUN-REKKA-FENIKKUSU (twin-raging/raging fire-phoenix)" as they both jumped off the building roof they were on and charged the demon possessed Naruto.

Kyuubi just stood there and smirked he made a deal and he would keep it he would give Naruto control, but the deal never said when. Kyuubi could see the strings **_'those aren't normal chakra strings. A normal ninja would guess by the name of the technique, the strings make sure they move the exact same way, but not only is there timing a little off moving wise. Also if they wanted to control the others movement they would connect the strings at the arms, legs, torso, ect. So what is it used for'_** thought the Kyuubi in the course of less then a second he looked more closely at the strings and saw that there was a small but bright light moving back and forth, normal strings didn't have that. Then they made it to his position and Gai threw a punch at Kyuubi who simply moved but did not see much less sense when Gai swept a kick and tripped him backwards.

Before Kyuubi hit the ground, he spun quickly so he could catch himself but was kick into the sky by Genma **_'oh no, not this again'_** thought the Kyuubi knowing what was coming next. Sure enough he felt a foot come at his back, but he was surprised to sense two feet and feel double the pain as he hit the ground to make the big crater by far bigger and deeper.

"**THAT'S IT," **yelled the Kyuubi as he got up **"play time is over."**

"Your right, it is" said Genma as he closed his eyes and Gai did the same. There was an even more powerful surge of chakra from the three of them (including Kyuubi) Gai and Genma yelled "Initial Gate…KAI" simultaneously Gai was surrounded by light blue chakra and Genma dark, almost night, blue. Kyuubi did a primitive roar and a third tail popped out and burned off Narutos over jacket.

"**Now let's have some fun," **said Kyuubi with a smirk as he started to do hand seals at an unbelievable speed.

"Let's" agreed Gai and Genma as they both started to do hand seals as well and at the same speed if not faster then the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi stopped on a seal that looked like the tiger seal (I went to for hand seals) except the first two fingers were bent downward.

'_What the hell is that'_ thought Gai counting the last of his seals _'ignore it he's at least a millennium year old demon he knows more now, lets do this' _thought Genma but Gai heard _'right, sorry.'_

Kyuubi then took a deep breath and yelled **"Koumajutsu: Baisu-Ao-Kasi-Katana-Jutsu (Demon Invocation: multiple-blue-fire-blade-technique)."** Kyuubi then blew threw the seal and many blue sharp curves came at Genma and Gai and both jumped opposite ways of the other. Genma got deep cut on his right thigh but was quickly closed do to the heat of the blade, and when Genma landed, he fell to one knee but kept on doing his seals. None of the blades touched Gai, but if one looked close, they would see that his right part of his jumpsuit/pants was a darker green (and with that bright green, it is very noticeable).

Gai got to the last seal, which was the serpent seal, whispered "Dokukira (poison mist)" and ran at Kyuubi while taking a deep breath he then jumped backwards high into the air.

Kyuubi was far past confused **_'why would he be bleeding, and why did he run at me like he was going to punch me only to jump backward'_** thought the Kyuubi as he looked into Gai's eyes to see mischief deep in them.

Gai then opened his mouth with and blew as hard as he could. From his mouth came a deep dark purple mist that surrounded the Kyuubi, who took a deep breath not noticing it was a little late and jumped out of the mist high into the air. Only to hear a male voice yell "SHURIKEN KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU (shuriken shadow clone technique)" the only problem was that the voice came from everywhere and Genma was nowhere to be seen.

**After Kyuubi's first attack with Genma**

Genma was flying through his first set of seals and whispered "Utsusemi no Jutsu (Projection technique)" He look towards Gai to see him get near the last of his seals "now's my chance" Genma did a quick Ram seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in a dark ally not to far away. He then quickly started to do more seals "man if this keeps up I'll have no more chakra to spare in no time" Genma thought out loud still concentrating on his technique.

Genma closed his eyes and saw what Gai was seeing. He saw purple smoke start to come out of his friends mouth Genma then thought _'get ready to attack'_ and Gai just thought a quick _'Hai' _and used the Ram seal to disappear as well. Genma got to his last seal just in time, yelled "SHURIKEN KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU", and quickly threw fifteen or so shuriken at the back of Kyuubi.

**Back to normal**

Gai quickly threw almost all of his Shuriken at Kyuubi from many different directions do to the Shunshin no jutsu he kept on teleporting to close spots. _'You know we're both luck that the shunshin no jutsu's chakra requirement varies depending on the distance the user move's or I would be on reserves an you would be out.'_ Thought Gai with a smirk _"yea just like the old days huh' _laughed Genma lightly so Kyuubi wouldn't here, Said Demon was busy avoiding the last of the shuriken's well, to be more specifically he was trying to not let them hit vital points.

When the last of the shuriken's passed by the Kyuubi, he almost resembled a pincushion **"damn you shinobi,"** muttered the Kyuubi now very pissed that humans could out smart him in tactics. The Kyuubi knew that he couldn't win he could here his container yelling to let him take control and at this rate the Kyuubi would have no choice, because the brat would get whither The Kyuubi like it or not. The Kyuubi let out another, weaker, surge of chakra to get rid of the shuriken and slowly started to dismiss his tails until there was a small one about the size of a German Shepard's tail. Genma and Gai felt the sudden drop of power and showed them selves to see a fully healed but still blood covered Kyuubi, they then noticed the absence of tails and the one short one. **"You win this spar,"** said the Kyuubi with a smirk **"next time I hope to face you two again but next time I may not hold back"** the two shinobi looked at the Kyuubi with a deadpanned look **"what? You should have guessed that if I could control how many of my tails were out then I could have gone to full power from the beginning…right"** at this the two nodded. **"Well till next time I abide you adieu"** he bowed in their direction, the two nodded, and with that the last of the tails started to disappear until just a little outline remained then it stopped **"oh and I may give Naruto a gift I am still contemplating that idea."** The outlined disappeared just in time for about six ANBU to grab Naruto and hold him to a nearby wall and a few more ANBU came with swords drawn and pointing at Naruto.

"Let him go," said a familiar voice from behind Genma and Gai who were about to attack the ANBU. They all looked for owner of the voice, except for Naruto who looked more dazed then anything and there stood the Hokage in his normal robes. "We are luck that this is near the Uchiha district (which if anyone doesn't know in the manga is abandoned with the exception Sasuke,)" stated the Hokage then he looked at the ANBU again. "It was an order unless you want to deal with the famed Tisun Fenikkusu" Said ANBU looked at Gai and Genma, who were panting and sweating heavily, to see then in the ready stance for Tisun-Rekka-Fenikkusu.

They were contemplating in there head if they could take them when an ANBU with a dog mask and spiky silver hair appeared behind the ANBU "you may be able to take them as they are now but do you fools honestly believe you could my" said the ANBU. If you could see behind the ANBU's mask's, you would see some with surprise and some with fear but they were all think either _'I hate it when he does that mind reading thingy' _or _'how does he do that'_ none the less the slowly let him go. One ANBU bowed in front of the silver haired new comer "we are sorry our intentions were for the best. We did not know wither or not the Kyuubi still had control or not, please no insult intended Hokage-sama…Ka…Shushou (captain)" said the bowed ANBU catching himself before he gave the ANBU's identity away. The silver haired ANBU nodded knowing the bowing Anbu was one of the people who did not care about what Naruto had in him, all men on his squad held no hate towards the boy, he made sure of it.

His teams were practically the boy's guardian angles "ok my squad back to your posts" ordered the silver haired captain "the rest of you have ten seconds to let go of the boy" after that was said three members including the bowing one quickly disappeared while two others let go of the boy and jumped onto a nearby roof. That left three more "one…two" the captain started counting.

'_I can kill him before ten seconds'_ thought one ANBU who and his sword at the boy.

"Three…four" the Captain say one ANBU's muscles in their arm tightened and thought _'better not take any chances'_ "six…" and right when he said the he pulled out his katana and quickly cut the ANBU who had tightened his muscles heads off faster then the ANBU's could see. Anything near the now lifeless body was showered in blood. "Ten" said the Captain and the quickly dropped the boy and jumped form roof to roof in fear.

Genma and Gai closed the Initial Gate, disconnected the chakra cords, and Genma deactivated the Tenbatsu. Gai fell to one knee and Genma collapsed but forced his eyes to stay open as Naruto ran up to him.

"Genma-sensei I'm so sorry I couldn't control him please forgive my" begged Naruto as tears started to drop.

"Naruto-kun…from now on your living at my place…because if word gets, which judging by the mess you made is inevitable, your life will be in far more danger then before" said Genma and smirked "there's a black scroll on the desk in your new room upstairs. Take it and read it…it's your training resume well I'm for the Tenbatsu" Genma then closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

"Captain before you go back to your post bring a medic team down here a.s.a.p., that is all," said the Hokage as he looked up to the sky when he heard a loud scream.

"GAI-SENSEI" yelled a bright green figure running toward them with two other figures one barely able to move.

"LEE-KUN" yelled Gai as he attempted to stand but fell right back down to one knee.

"Gai-sensei, what is wrong" asked Lee in a lower more concerned voice.

"Do not worry Lee-kun I will be fine, how are you feeling Neji kun," said Gain.

"Well I could be better, but I'm a Hyuuga fate won't let me stay like this forever," answered Neji in an emotionless voice and with a stoic face as always. He then walked up to the kneeling blond and put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked away feeling ashamed of him self. "Do not worry Naruto-san I do not care about _'it'_ in fact if you could control that power it would be a great asset to the village" said Neji who then looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Thank-you Neji" said Naruto as he got up.

"Naruto-kun where are you going" asked the Hokage.

"I'm going to get some sleep old man and them tomorrow I have to go to the academy" said Naruto like it was obvious and ran toward his new home.

Tenten wanted to say something to Naruto but couldn't and then she looked at Neji when Naruto left "how can you forgive him just like that" she asked with confusion and a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Tenten" said Neji and then looked her in the eye "if you are mad at him for what happed you are truly more ignorant then I originally thought" and with that Neji turned around "I will be at the Hyuuga compound, please send someone for me when our team's training begins again."

Tenten stood there to stun to move as she watched Neji leave them.

"Tenten" said Gai and Tenten turned and gave him her attention.

"He's is right it is not youthful at all to blame Naruto for something he has no control over." Gai's eyes darkened as if he we remembering something that pained him "you have no idea what kind of hell he's been it. His hell is one that would make even Kami himself fall to his knee's in sorrow and anger ant this…" he paused looking into the sky "this village for its ignorance" and with that he turned away from Tenten.

Tenten looked at Gai in shock and then looked at the Hokage to see if he was angry for Gai sating such a thing about their village.

The Hokage had a dark look on his face and let the shadow of his hat cover his eyes "Tenten I am sorry, but I must agree with them, even I sometimes wish I could burn this village down and start a new." He turned away "if anything this village deserver's far, far worse" and with that, he disappeared.

Tenten wanted to cry but fought it and instead ran away, she had been rejected by the one she loved, he sensei who was like a father to her, and the village leader himself. She ran the in the direction Naruto ran to see what did the village do that was so bad what was it the he had no control over. Right now she was so lose she just wanted to hide and cry but if she wanted to gain the respect she lost she would have to get to the bottom of this.

**End**

**I believe I wrote too much because I believe I well it's hard to explain. And someone has suggested a blood-line limit ok well it is up to you guy if blood-line he doesn't get taught by Gekko if no blood-line he gets taught by Gekko I already prepared how he will get the Blood line and it won't be a dojutsu unless you guys really want one.**


	7. Changes

Naruto got into Genma's house and walked upstairs not even bothering to look around. _'Man, that fight took a lot more out of me then I originally thought'_ Naruto thought as he walked up the stairs and down the hallway catching some pictures in the corner of his eye but paying them no heed. Naruto came to a door on his left and cursed himself for not asking Genma where his room is. Right now he didn't care as much as he would, he was tired and chose to open the door and if it looked like a room Genma would sleep in he would go to the next door.

And so Naruto opened the door and the first thing he saw was a shelf on the opposite wall with about ten pictures on it and next to the shelf there was a Junin vest hanging on a hook on the wall. Naruto closed he door a little disappointed that it wasn't his room because all he wanted to do was sleep right now. Naruto walked down the hallway some more and saw another door at the end of the hallway to his right.

He opened the door and saw it was almost completely empty except for the bear necessities like a desk, drawers, some empty shelves, and a bed. Naruto smiled when he saw the bed. He quickly took off his sandals and undressed, except for his boxers, and jumped into the bed. Naruto felt sleep start to take him and he gladly let it. Just when he was about to sleep he heard loud knocking and groaned sadly before he pulled his pillow over his head and said "Nobody's home now leave." But, the knocking continued so he just ignored it as best he could and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**With Tenten after Naruto left the fight scene**

Tenten was almost to the exit of the battle sight, she was surprised at the damage. There were walls on houses and building almost completely demolished and many parts of the ground looking like mini versions of craters. Just a little bit ago she saw a giant crater in the ground and was hoping it _wasn't_ Naruto's doing.

The reason is because she was already confused enough about what has happened, but she was starting to more fear Naruto then anything else. First, Naruto fights on par with Neji, the genius of her generation, then he looks to have lost at the end until he started to turn into something else that even _scared_ Neji, which is saying a lot seeing as Neji is a prodigy of the supposedly emotionless Hyuuga, then he defeats Neji like nothing, and to top it all off Naruto holds his own against two high Jounin's (may someone tell me the correct spelling for this I found out two different ways to spell the beginning on the internet, Jo or Jou, and I am confused which to use).

And he walked out with, at least with what she could see, not even a scratch. Naruto was, at first impression, a hyperactive-ramen-loving-child. Then he turns into a serious-unreadable-emotionless-fighter who spars with Neji and defeats him. Tenten at first believed that the only reason why Naruto acted so different between his fight's and his normal life was to gain the upper hand in a fight by making the enemy underestimate him. Then she sees him crying on the Hokage monument, and refuses to tell her why, so then she believes that being that hyperactive boy was all an act, a mere mask to hide his true self from the world, but for what reason, is what she wants to know. She's close, she can tell that the answer is almost in reach. All she need's is a few more clues, or she can go the easy rout and tell Naruto what her worst moment was in trade for his secret.

'_Well he did say he would do it'_ thought Tenten deciding it was worth the risk.

Tenten was walking up the street when she sees a boy with bright blond hair turn into a walk way and then opened a door and walked into a house. Tenten could tell that it was Naruto just by the messy blond hair, the slight tint of crimson over his hair and his body, and his shortness.

Tenten ran up to the door and was about to knock, when she froze, and just stood there like a mannequin in a store window.

'_Why… why can't I just move my arm'_ Tenten thought this as she started to remember scene's of Naruto in her mind. First they were of him smiling, then of him sparing as well as acting like an idiot, after that she remembered him crying, and finally she relived the scene of him rising, after Neji knocked him unconscious, but with a more feral look.

'_Is that the real Naruto, that… that **monster**'_ Tenten was now having second thought's about talking with him.

'_No… I need to know what, and why, whatever happened back there happened'_ With that self reassurance Tenten forced herself to knock on the door.

No answer.

She was considering blowing down the door with an explosive tag, but thought against it. A few more minutes of knocking/banging on the door, then she sadly walked back home. Well what she considered her home at least.

**With Neji**

Neji just walked/dragged himself into the Hyuuga compound, and was inwardly cursing the first Hyuuga's who thought that it would be a good idea to place the compound so far away from damn-near-everything-else (A/N the marketing center, training grounds ect.…). As he passed the gates he saw the other Hyuuga's pointing at him and whispering to one another, probably about how bad he looked. Though they did not notice that he saw them because, not only was his hair covering most of his face, but also he was just staring straight and seeing them through peripheral-vision. (A/N No, Neji does not have his Byakugan activated, for those of you who might be lost, I'm talking about an inherited trait. I believe that having great peripheral-vision is a/should be a natural trait for Hyuuga due to much use of their blood-limit.) Then Neji heard a pompous laugh and to looked his left, to the origin of which he heard the annoying laugh.

"Well, well what do we have here? _The-oh-so-great-Hyuuga-prodigy_ finally met a person who didn't take his smart-ass attitude" this was said by one of the Hyuuga main family members who was his age.

"Even in my weakened state I can still defeat scum like you, Tenzou-baka" retorted Neji as he slid into the gentle-fist stance, or as well as he could with his extremely injured body. Tenzou physically looked Neji's age with the normal hair color and facial features of most Hyuuga members, black hair white eye's stoic face. The only difference between Tenzou and his surrounding family member's was his our-fit, all black no white what so ever.

"Wait, wait a minute. Wouldn't you want to fight me in an official battle so that no matter what people say the truth is on paper, and now in days, as we both know, paper is all that matters." Tenzou sneered and faced his back toward Neji as he began to walk to the west wing, knowing that Neji would follow, where the sparring grounds were located at.

After about a three minute walk, which for Neji it felt like three hours, the pair were standing in front of two very large, and very elegantly designed, Oak doors. There were three very noticeable designs on the two massive door's forming a triangle (A/N a lot of these huh? Anyway I am not to sure how to describe the placement, I believe that it was to vague for a lot of readers. So I will try to make it easier for those people. Just think of connect-the-dots, these three symbols are the dots, and when lines are drawn to connect the three it forms a triangle.) The first was of these three symbols was located at the top, it would form the tip of the triangle, where the two doors met, and it was the Hyuuga Clan symbol, Yin & Yang. To the bottom right there was the Uchiha Clan symbol, the red and white fan. Then to the bottom left, exactly opposite of the Uchiha symbol. was a clan symbol that Neji did not know of. He never really bothered to think much of it till now, it was in the shape of, what looked like, a sword with a Sakura flower in the middle of the blade. What was weird was that the sword hilt was made from, once again what looked like, the bone from a humans fore arm.

Neji quickly threw that thought out the window. No Hyuuga would ever side with a clan who were so barbaric as to use human bones for the hilt of their swords. Still, it annoyed Neji to no end not knowing what the symbol was, and the fact that the design was very weathered away from age didn't help either.

"Are you just going to just stand there and stare at the door, or are you going to open it?" Tenzou said this as an order. Neji knew that he had to open the door because of the fact that he was a Branch house member, and Tenzou was of the Main family.

And so Neji opened the door's, with much effort, to reveal a very large grassy plain, with a few trees, with many circles that had Shinobi sparing in them. Neji has been here many times when he was young so he did not bother to look at the scenery. Tenzou and Neji walked into one of the free circles that was one of the few near a tree. They stood in the center, and waited patiently until an older looking Hyuuga with a clipboard and a pen walked up to them.

"What is the reason for this match" asked the old man as he looked at his paper waiting to write down something. All matches were recorded and kept in two different categories, the first was just for keeping track of who was were, at what time, and for what reason just in case something happened and the information was needed. The second was the ones that were documented for proof of winning, is the fighters wished. In short the Hyuuga liked to keep things in order.

"I challenged this branch member to a spar, because he has insulted me by calling me 'baka'" Tenzou said this with the same sneer as before.

"So a punishment, ok I take it you wish this to be documented" asked the old man well quickly scribbling stuff down onto his paper.

"Yes, as proof to this branch member that he may never speak to a main like that again." At this Neji held the erge to laugh. He knew that if he did so, then the punishment would bee far greater then a mere spar.

"Any rules you wish to put down, since you are the one who was insulted" this time the old man looked at Tenzou.

"Yes, no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, just pure Taijutsu like Hyuuga's should do. As well as the classic rule of, if you step out of the circle or get knocked unconscious, you lose."

"Understood, the match will begin when you two are ready."

Tenzou looked Neji up and down before giving a nod to show he was ready.

'_Damn! I barely have the chakra reserves to move, but it's enough to use one move, albeit a move not yet completed, none-the-less a move that will guarantee me the win'_ for the first time since this morning Neji doubted his skills. _'I hope this works, I have to try!'_ Neji gave a nod signaling that he was also ready.

"BEGIN!" Yelled the old man and Tenzou took off like a bullet at Neji as he activated his Byakugan.

Tenzou continuously threw strike after strike, each one had a blast of chakra shoot out of it weather it hit or not, pushing Neji to the edge of the ring. Neji was able to block half and dodged the other half. Neji was already hurt and couldn't stand much more of this_ 'punishment'_.

So far, from the eyes of the more novice shinobi, this fight looked one sided, but to the veterans they saw many openings that Tenzou was showing as well as sensing charkra being held back by Neji when he blocked or even attacked Tenzou.

Neji saw the openings as well and took one which pushed Tenzou to the opposite end of the ring. Neji then smirked and, with much pain but not showing it, slid into a stance that surprised every Hyuuga there and they all started to look at him with great suspicion mixed with interest.

Tenzou recognized the stance and laughed as he said "Ha! Fool you think you can do such an advance technique? You barley have the chakra needed to stand, even if dis you some how learn how to do _that_ attack you don't have the chakra needed to pull it off." Tenzou was now walking toward Neji.

"No, **you** are the fool here Tenzou-baka. A boy, that you know by the name of _Naruto,_ has shown me that in a fight, even if you are at your highest limit, even if you may die in said fight, if it is a fight for what you believe in, then death _means_ nothing. Naruto has shown me what the brighter part of life looks like, and for this I will always stand by him, not as an ally, but as a friend." Neji started to emit a bright green glow as he said "Tenzou-baka this is more then a fight of 'who is right and wrong' or 'punishment due to an insult'. No, this fight is, to me, a branch member standing against a main house member because he, like many, abuses his authority and must be put in his place by the very ones he looks down upon." Neji now smirked "You are within the range of my **Divination**!"

Neji then put his left leg in front of him, and turned his body to face his right, he was still looking forward to Tenzou. He then brought his left arm up and pointed it, palm forward, at Tenzou. He placed his right arm behind him with that hand pointing, palm face down, straight behind him. Finally he placed his right leg behind him and slouched a little. All of this was done in one fluid movement, like it was normal to be in this stance(this stance was kind of hard to describe)

"Okay, that's enough we don't need a dead servant on our hands, just surrender and I will forgive you, there is no need for me to 'punish' you any further." Tenzou started to walk closer towards Neji as he said this.

Neji was now pissed beyond comprehension, it was now when he activated his Byakugan and summoned all the chakra that he could muster. He then yelled "Jyuuken Monve: Hakke Rokujuuyonshu!!!" (Hakke Rokujuuyonshu Divination Shield, 64 Strikes) and attacked Tenzou like a bat out of Hell.

"Two Strikes" Neji hit Tenzou in the chest.

"Four Strikes" Tenzou's fear is present on his face as four more sharp blows strike hit his abdominal area.

"Eight Strikes" Tenzou feels his chakra begin to rapidly dissipate, as his body starts to freeze up and go numb.

"Sixteen Strikes" the crowd wants to stop the match as Tenzou screams in pain, but they know that it is against tradition, and the rules, to intervene in this type of battle.

"Thirty-Two Strikes" an unseen character watches with great interest.

"SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!" as the last strike hits Tenzou, he fly's out of the ring so fast, that when he hits the nearby tree, the bark, in the area that he hit, shader and a long vertical break is made along that side of the tree.

The crowd is silent as they all look at Neji in awe.

As for Neji, he laughs, a laugh that holds emotions long bottled up finally being released. Then his laughter turns to tears as he cry's and falls to his knees in pain that is physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual all mixed into one. "Father… I did it… I put one of them in their place. Are you proud of me… I also found a friend, and took the first step to my dream. But, I have also proved fate wrong… it was your belief, and I proved it wrong…" Neji mumbles all of this under his breath, between gasps for air, so low so that only he could hear.

A character, once unseen, revealed himself. This said character was none other then the Hyuuga clan head himself, Hyuuga Hiashi. He slowly walks up to the young Hyuuga on the ground.

As he reaches Neji he kneels down and says "You know, that was quite a feat you pulled there? You are the youngest Hyuuga to ever pull off that technique, albeit it was sloppy and had many holes, but none-the-less you pulled it off…" Hiashi pauses as he looks Neji over "you're a little worse for wear, you could've killed your self. You may rest now… I will send for our medic's." Soon after the last word leaves Hiashi's lips Neji falls unconscious……………

**Naruto's Dream**

"**Boy... BOY!!!"**

"who… where… am I?" Naruto slowly rises as he hears a thunder like voice call out to him.

"**Welcome to your origin"** The voice says.

"What? Origin?" Naruto looks around and sees many, many trees. "Am I in a forest?"

"**For now….."** The voice answers in a tone only relatable to amusement. **"But soon, oh so soon, it will be a graveyard for may loved ones."** The voice laughs and again it shakes the earth beneath Naruto's feet like thunder.

"What the hell?" This is all Naruto can say as the air is filled with the cry's of both men and women, the stench of fresh blood being spilt, and roars of thunder, but no rain.

"**This is where you where born child, well this is were who you are NOW was born. As well as where your family was taken from you… this is MY memory boy! This is another one of my _gifts_ so to speak. You will be able to see those who you would've called Mother and Father."** The voice once again fills the air with its laughter. Naruto is glad that his voice is so loud because the screams were tearing him up on the inside. Then what the voice had said hits him like a high kick to the nuts by Gai.

"KYUUBI!?!? What do you mean 'This is where my family was taken from me!?" Naruto screams with a voice filled with emotions mostly a mix of confusion and rage, most of it is the latter.

"**This is when I attacked, boy. Here, my senses were at there maximum, in the middle of battle with my greatest adversarie yet… The one you call Yondami, or should I say… the one who destroyed your life, as well as mine. Run to that hill to your left there you will see what exactly happened through MY eyes, in other words you will see ALL. You will see what so many refuse to tell you, see why they fear you SO much that they HATE YOU!" **Kyuubi Laughed again but this time the laugh didn't just end with a dead stop, no it just faded away, ever so slowly.

Naruto waited, for a few seconds, to make sure the voice did not return, and when he was sure that Kyuubi was gone……for now he turned his head to his left. And sure enough, there was a hill.

"Kind of big for a hill" Naruto whispered to himself as he began to run to the top of the said hill. And after awhile he reached the top, and once he did he quickly regretted it. For what he saw was worse then any war described in stories both written and spoken… no, this was worse then any hell in any religion Naruto has hear, or knows, about.

The ground was stained black with the burnt blood of many ninjas and it was still getting darker. It looked as if the ninjas were running on nothing… just hovering. Then Naruto caught a whiff the air and quickly fell to his knees with his hand over his nose and mouth, his mouth to keep himself from puking, and his nose to try and filter the smell out… he didn't puke, not because he didn't want to but because he **couldn't**.

"This is sick" he whispered to himself as he pushed himself up and looked a the carnage below him again. His hand fell from his face as he saw a young boy, looking no older then Naruto, with silver hair jolt across the blackness with speed that Naruto could barely follow. At first Naruto was going to ignore this person until he heard a loud chirping, and saw, what looked like, a ball of lightning in the boys hand. Just as the boy was going to make contact with a large figure cloaked in shadow, that Naruto knew was Kyuubi, the boy froze. Not just him though, as Naruto looked around, everyone and everything that was moving before, but himself, was frozen in their tracks. What Naruto saw now just looked like a portrait of a great war. Now, what once looked so horrible, the battled looked like and artist trying to show a hero slaying the great beat.

"**That boy is the only one to have made me feel excruciating pain for the first time in a LONG time." **Kyuubi spoke up as Naruto was still admiring the scene. **"You know him"** Kyuubi stated this as a fact, not a question, and this made Naruto turn his attention to Kyuubi's voice.

"Do I now? Then who is he, I have never seen that attack before."

"**True, you haven't. But, he is one of the few smart shinobi that only use their 'strong' jutsu's as a last resort. And believe me when I say that this situation was no acceptation, do you know HOW MANY TIME'S that I knocked that boy down, thinking he was dead, only for him to RISE BACK UP. That is what make's this village so powerful… 'The will of fire'." **Kyuubi was silent for a moment before continuing **"damn I wondered off for a bit, now where was I…" **another moment of silence**. "Ah, yes, that's right"** Kyuubi continues **"he is the one known as Kakashi" **at this Naruto's eye's bulged to the point of resembling bug eye's.

"The Kakashi?" Naruto may not be the smartest kid, but he knew his legendary ninja's. It was one of the things that Genma-sensei got him interested in, enough to read at least and that alone is a great feat. "Copy-Cat Nin Kakashi!?"

"**Yes, he sure is a powerful little brat, and I have a feeling that he will become FAR more notorious then he already is."** Kyuubi said this in a softer tone, as if only want for himself to hear this. **"Ah, anyway I want you to look behind you"** Naruto did so, and saw four figures walking in a horizontal row, well would be walking if they weren't frozen in time.

(This is all from Naruto's point of view from the top of the hill, so basically he didn't move and is looking at them from about

The first figure, to the far left, was male had bright, messy, blond hair and he was wearing a white cloak with red flames rising from the bottom, this cloak was covering his whole body and only leaving his head and neck visible.

"Yondami?" Naruto meant to only ask this to himself, but he forgot that the Kyuubi was here as well.

"**Yes, now look at the other three" **Kyuubi said this in a patient voice, not loud nor soft, a voice that was… just there.

The second was a male and was being pulled by a chain that was connected to a collar on his neck and shackles on his wrists. The person holding the chain was the fourth figure, but Naruto looked more at the second, he knew that he would have time to look at the fourth one later. The second figure had long blond, almost white, hair that went past his shoulders, and it looked to be longer just because some of his hair, that was blown by the wind, was now touching the top of his lower abdominal area, a little past the ribcage. He looked young, Naruto assumed that he was only in his mid-twenties _maybe_ his early-thirties. He was wearing a plain white muscle shirt with plain white shorts that past the kneecap just a little. He was a little darker then normal, probably from spending a long time outside, and he looked to be about five-inches taller then the Yondami's height, but had a larger build. He had many dark-purple and crimson-red tribal style tattoos crossing one another on each of his arms. Naruto was about to turn to the third figure, when something shinned into his eye's. Naruto looked back at the second figure and saw a bright chain necklace below his collar, it looked to have something connected to it but Naruto couldn't tell what. Naruto looked at the second figure a little longer before he moved onto the third figure.

The third figure was a female, also chained and being pulled by the fourth figure, the main difference was that the chain was only connected to her collar. When Naruto looked at her arms, to see if she had shackles as well, he gaze froze. She did have shackles, the chain that connected the two thick cuffs was longer then the males'. But, this is not why Naruto froze. No, it was because of WHY her chain was longer, she held a small thing wrapped in cloth in her hands. Naruto moved closer and saw a small hand sticking out as if trying to grab something, Naruto felt tear's start to roll down his cheek.

"No, nonononono…" Naruto repeated this over and over again as he moved closer to the third figure and the small child in her arms.

As he came within a few inches away from her, he looked at the baby in the cloth. He first noticed that there was no hair yet, so the baby was born more recently, then he was struck buy the electric blue eye's of the child. Naruto couldn't stand to look at his younger-self any longer, so he turned his attention to the female carrying his younger self.

She had short spiky hair that touched her shoulders, it was so dark… Naruto couldn't compare it to anything it was just so amazing, like looking into a shadow. Naruto had to look around his younger self to see her eye's, since that is where her attention is at. her eye's were very bright blue, exactly identical to his own. She was wearing a plain white dress, with short sleeve's, and had bright blue and crimson red tribal tattoos around her fore arms, but, unlike the male's, they were crossing each other in shapes of lightning. Her skin looked very fair and soft, but if one were to look closer they would see light scars over her body, showing that she was someone used to battle.

Naruto got curious and looked at the second male figure again, and saw that he had the face of a very brave, but caring man. He had eye's of electric blue as well but they looked to demand respect. The both of them stood with great pride and no fear. Naruto reached for the necklace on the male and grabbed it, but not pull it for the life of him.

"Kyuubi, why can't I see the necklace?" Naruto was very frustrated with this, and his sadness only fueled the fire.

"**Because, like I said, you see what I saw. I never saw the whole necklace, so you can't see it. And before you ask, I did see your mother's eye's… for a brief moment, but that is more then enough for me to remember it for an eternity. And yes that man is your father… I believed he was your uncle or something, because you two rarely have anything in common, until I remember hearing him call YOU son as I was being pulled into you."**

Naruto looked at his mother & father one last time, and then looked at the fourth figure, the one who holds the chains. Naruto guessed that he was old just from how the hand holding the chains looked, and Naruto wanted to scream when he saw who it was.

**-END-**

**Sorry for the VERY late update… I am just not interested anymore, when I get an idea I will type it up. So sorry to all of you, if any, that were waiting SO long. Next update will be whenever I get a BIG idea like today. Also I am sorry for any big mistake's in this chapter I tried to correct all of them when I re-read it.  
**


End file.
